Different Fates
by Nana Shorty Lopez
Summary: Fireheart and Spottedleaf fall in love with no one knowing but the clan finds out when Spottedleaf ends up pregnant Their kits will have different fates that some with have to do with the other clans They will go through love pain family n death!
1. Chapter 1

Thunderclan

**Leader:**

Bluestar- thick-furred, broad-faced, blue-gray she-cat, with piercing blue eyes, silver tinged around her muzzle and a silver-tipped tail.

**Deputy:**

Redtail- small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail, amber eyes and feathered ears.

**Medicine Cat:**

Spottedleaf- beautiful, slender, dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat, a white muzzle, white paws, a white chest, a black-tipped tail, and amber eyes.

**Warriors:**

Lionheart- big golden tabby tom with green eyes and thicker fur around his neck, like a lion's mane.

Tigerclaw- big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws and amber eyes.

Whitestorm- large white tom with wide yellow eyes and a scar behind one ear.

Darkstripe- sleek, dark gray tom with black tabby stripes and yellow-amber eyes.

Longtail- pale tabby tom with black stripes, and a nick in one ear, and pale blue eyes.

Runningwind- swift light brown tabby tom.

Willowpelt- very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat.

**Apprentices:**

Dustpaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Graypaw- long-haired gray tom with amber eyes and a darker gray stripe running down his back.

Ravenpaw- small, sleek-furred black tom with a white dash on his chest, a white-tipped tail, and green eyes.

Sandpaw- pale ginger she-cat with barely visible tabby stripes of darker fur and pale green eyes.

Firepaw- handsome tom with a flame-colored pelt and green eyes.

**Queens:**

Frostfur- beautiful white she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Brindleface- dappled gray tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Goldenflower- pale golden-ginger she-cat with amber eyes and a nick in one ear.

Speckletail- pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**Elders:**

Halftail- big, dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Smallear- gray tom with very small ears, amber eyes, and a nick in one ear.

Patchpelt- black-and-white tom with amber eyes.

One-eye - pale gray she-cat who is virtually blind and deaf.

Dappletail- once-pretty dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with a gray muzzle.

Shadowclan

**Leader:**

Brokenstar- huge, long-haired, dark brown tabby tom with bright orange eyes.

**Deputy:**

Blackfoot- large, white tom, with huge, jet-black paws and darker ears.

**Medicine Cat:**

Runningnose- small, gray-and-white tom with amber eyes and a constantly running nose.

**Warriors:**

Stumpytail- brown tabby tom with a short tail.

Boulder- skinny, silver tabby tom with a ragged ear and bright, watchful blue eyes.

Clawface- battle-scarred brown tom.

Nightpelt- black tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Brownpaw- brown tabby tom.

Wetpaw- gray tabby tom.

Littlepaw- very undersized brown tabby tom with light blue eyes.

Leopardpaw- skinny, dark brown she-cat with amber eyes.

**Queens:**

Dawncloud- small tabby she-cat.

Brightflower- black and white she-cat.

**Elders:**

Ashfur- thin, gray tom, with blue eyes.

Windclan:

**Leader:**

Tallstar- black-and-white tom, with a very long tail and amber eyes.

**Deputy:**

Deadfoot- black tom with a stubby, twisted front paw and a scarred muzzle.

**Medicine Cat:**

Barkface- small brown tom with a short tail.

**Warriors:**

Mudclaw- mottled dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Tornear- gray tabby tom with a nick in his ear.

Onewhisker- small, mottled light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a white muzzle.

Apprentices:

Webpaw- wiry dark gray tabby tom with a torn ear.

Runningpaw- light gray tabby she-cat.

Whitepaw- small white she-cat with green eyes.

Queens:

Ashfoot- gray she-cat with clear blue eyes.

Morningflower- very old tortoiseshell she-cat.

Riverclan:

**Leader:**

Crookedstar- huge light brown tabby tom with pale green eyes and a twisted jaw.

**Deputy:**

Oakheart- large reddish-brown tom with amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat:**

Mudfur: long-haired, light brown tom.

**Warriors:**

Blackclaw- broad-shouldered, muscular, long-legged, smoky black tom.

Stonefur- large, broad-shouldered gray tom with amber eyes and battle-scarred ears.

Loudbelly- dark brown tom.

Silverstream- beautiful, slender, silver-gray tabby she-cat with a finely shaped head and bright blue eyes.

Whiteclaw- dark tom with one white paw.

**Apprentices:**

Heavypaw- old, thick, heavyset, brown tabby tom with a deformed leg.

Shadepaw- very dark gray she-cat.

Silverpaw- silvery-gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**Queens:**

Mistyfoot- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Cats Outside The Clans:

Smudge- friendly, plump black-and-white tom with a narrow face and big amber eyes.

Barley- black and white tom.

Princess- light brown tabby she-cat with a distinctive white chest and paws with amber eyes.

Yellowfang- battle-scarred, dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face, long, unkempt fur, and orange eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Fire alone can save our Clan...

For generations, four Clans of wild cats have shared the forest according to the laws laid down by the powerful ancestors. But the warrior code is threatened, and the ThunderClan cats are in grave danger. The sinister ShadowClan grows stronger every day. Noble warriors are dying - and some deaths are more mysterious than others.

In the midst of this turmoil appears an ordinary housecat named Rusty . . . Who may yet turn out to be the bravest warrior of them all.

Spottedleaf's P.O.V

When I saw Rusty become Firepaw I felt all warm and tingly inside. I knew I was a medicine cat but I couldn't help _fall in love with him_. Somehow I knew that we will have a fate stronger than any cat before!

Firepaw's P.O.V

I saw her walk over to Ravenpaw I was out of breath. She was the most beautiful she-cat I ever seen before. I knew I shouldn't fall in love with her because Graypaw told me that _medicine cats don't have mates_. Somehow that crushed and also made me not care. I knew I shouldn't have but I knew for sure that _I fell in love with her_!

Please r&r!


	3. Chapter 3

Firepaw's P.O.V

Hey, Firepaw, wake up!" Graypaw's meow broke into Firepaw's dream. He had been chasing a squirrel all the way up to the topmost branch of a tall oak. " Training begins at sunrise. Sandpaw and Dustpaw are already up." Graypaw added urgently. Firepaw stretched when he remembered that is was his first day of training! As he leaped to his paws all of his drowsiness evaporated as excitement surged through his veins.

While Firepaw washed himself he asked, " Where's Ravenpaw?" " He's still in Spottedleaf's den. You can go see him before we go." responded Graypaw. When Firepaw entered he noticed Spottedleaf sorting her herbs. Spottedleaf must have smelled him because she looked up and purred out, " Well hello Firepaw! What brings you here, not hurt are you?" Firepaw shook his head, " Only came to check on Ravenpaw." Spottedleaf signaled him to follow. As Firepaw drew close he was side by side with her. He started to get a tingle in his paws.

After Firepaw visited Ravenpaw he couldn't get Spottedleaf's scent out of his head. He padded up to Graypaw when Tigerclaw hissed, " Come on we are wasting time!" They scurried to the sandy hollow with Graypaw in the lead. Lionheart's mew broke the silence, " Today we are going to show you the edges of our territory!" Firepaw and Graypaw enthusiastically purred. While they saw the territory a pungent smell of unfamiliar cats hit the roof of Firepaw's mouth. Forgetting all of his thoughts, he was surprised how different it smelled from the warm cat scents of the Thunderclan camp. Also he was surprised to realize just how familiar and comforting the Thunderclan scents seemed to him ready.

"That is the smell of Riverclan," Tigerclaw growled beside him. " Remember it well. It will be strongest at the boundary because their warriors will have scent-marked the trees along here," With these words, the dark tabby lifted his tail and sprayed his own mark on the flat rock. As they entered through the gorse entrance he saw fresh-kill waiting for Graypaw and him to eat!

"Hello, there, _kittypet_," meowed Sandpaw narrowing her eyes scornfully at Firepaw. "Enjoy the food _we_ caught for you." " Who knows maybe one day you'll be able to catch you own prey!" sneered Dustpaw. "Are you two still on hunting duty?" asked Graypaw innocently. " Never mind. We've been patrolling our territory borders. You'll be glad to know all is safe."

Dustpaw yowled, " I'm sure the other Clans were terrified when they smelled you two coming!" " They didn't even dare to show their faces." retorted Graypaw, unable to hide his anger. " Well, we'll ask them tonight when we see them at the Gathering." hissed Sandpaw.

Spottedleaf's P.O.V

I could hear yowling just outside my den so I went to check it out to see Graypaw, Sandpaw, and Dustpaw arguing. I couldn't help but meow a laugh, I stopped when I saw Firepaw look up at me. My fur started to get all warm when Firepaw came up to me. _No you can like him you're a medicine cat! _she yelled to herself. I looked up to meet beautiful green eyes. " Do they fight all the time?" questioned Firepaw. I couldn't hide my purr, " Most of the time, but it seems like they don't like you." He started to purr with me! I could see that he was about to respond when Ravepaw interrupted, " Hey Firepaw!"

Firepaw nodded his head Ravepaw and mumbled to me, " Well I guess I'll see you later."

I flicked my ear to see that I heard him, while I watched them pad off together. _Why do I_

_get all warm and nervous around him? _I mentally yelled at my, but I already knew the

answer. I Spottedleaf fell in love with Firepaw that day.


	4. Chapter 4

Firepaw's P.O.V

" I have decided who will be Firepaw's mentor! I Bluestar will mentor him." yowled Bluestar on the highrock. All the cats were surprised. As Bluestar hopped down and walked towards Graypaw and Firepaw. Bluestar meowed, " We'll begin your training tomorrow, so don't be late." Firepaw dipped his head respectfully. While Bluestar headed to the senior warriors and Graypaw went to the fresh-kill pile Firepaw decided to go visit Spottedleaf. _Just thinking about her makes me tingly _Firepaw thought to himself. As Firepaw padded into her den he could see that she was chewing on some herbs. " Is everything alright?" a worried Firepaw asked. Spottedleaf looked a frightened but then she calmed down as she replied, " Frostfur says she is having some pain, its probably because her kits are close to being born." All Firepaw did was nod. " Oh, congratz, I heard that Bluestar is going to mentor you herself!" purred Spottedleaf. " Thanks." replied Firepaw. Spottedleaf padded up to him and rub her cheek against Firepaw's. Firepaw started to purr. " You might want to eat or sleep because tonight is the Gathering and I bet Bluestar is going to bring Graypaw and you." spoke Spottedleaf in a calm voice. Firepaw nodded and padded away.

Graypaw meowed through a mouthful, " I saved you a squirrel!" Firepaw meowed a thanks. When they finished eating and started sharing tongues Lionheart came up to them. " Bluestar said that both of you are coming to the gathering tonight, some I suggest you get some sleep." Graypaw cheerfully replied, " Thanks Lionheart!" Only Firepaw bowed his head respectfully to Lionheart. Graypaw nudged Firepaw towards the den. When they got to the den they saw Ravenpaw already sleeping. They guess he was coming to!

Spottedleaf's P.O.V

Spottedleaf padded to Bluestar's den, as she entered Bluestar was washing herself. " Ah, Spottedleaf it's good to see you." meowed Bluestar. Spottedleaf replied, " Bluestar." while dipping her head respectfully. " I see that Firepaw and you are getting along, don't forget you're a _medicine cat_." said Bluestar as she narrowed her eyes. Somehow that made Spottedleaf flinch. " Don't worry Bluestar we are just…friends." sighed Spottedleaf. Bluestar didn't miss anything, " You love him don't you?" she questioned.

Spottedleaf looked up startled, " How?….I.. yes!" Bluestar shook her head. When Bluestar looked in Spottedleaf's eyes she could she hurt, love and saddness. " Spottedleaf just remember you're a medicine cat." meowed Bluestar gently.

Firepaw's P.O.V

" Firepaw wake up!" growled Graypaw. " Come on, or Bluestar will leave us while they go to the Gathering." he added. That made Firepaw jump up and run out the den to the cats who were going. Which was Lionheart ( of course), Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, Mousefur, Whitestorm and Spotted leaf (duh). " Come on!" meowed Bluestar. As Graypaw and Firepaw tried to keep up with the warriors Firepaw couldn't stop looking at Spottedleaf.

When Bluestar stopped they got a chance to breathe. Ravepaw meowed, " Finally we're here!" Graypaw and Firepaw agreed. Firepaw saw all types of cats from the other clans. He saw Ravenpaw go to a group of apprentices and saw Graypaw go to some elders. He decided to follow. After awhile he noticed that Windclan wasn't there. Firepaw nudged Graypaw and they went to where Ravenpaw was telling a story.

" Redtail was fighting Oakheart when the rocks came tumbling down!" Ravenpaw said in story mode. Tigerclaw came up and said, " You're telling them how _I revenged Redtail's die aren't you Ravenpaw?" hissed Tigerclaw. Ravenpaw looked up frightened, " Oh, y-yes Tigerclaw." Before Firepaw could ask something he heard a familiar yowl. Graypaw flicked his tail so Firepaw can follow, when they sat down Raggedstar meowed, " Shadowclan is becoming bigger and there are more kits with little prey for us we are asking if you Crookedstar and Bluestar would share some of your prey with us. _

_Yowls of protest came from Riverclan and Thunderclan. Crookedstar stepped up, " I will allow your clan to have some of our prey but only intil your prey in your territory is refilled." The Riverclan couldn't believe what they were hearing! Raggedstar bowed his head, " Thank you Crookedstar, and what about you Bluestar?" Bluestar looked at Raggedstar and replied, " No!, I will not let your clan hunt in my territory, you have your own prey! That is where you hunt." Raggedstar rudely replied, " You are a fool Bluestar! You shouldn't have said no because even if we have to we will drive you out of territory like we did to Windclan!" " I like to see you try." hissed Bluestar. With that Bluestar hopped down and meowed, " Gathering is over!" and she flicked her tail so her clan will follow._


	5. Chapter 5

Firepaw's P.O.V

Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw were eating a vole when Spottedleaf came up to them. " Bluestar wishes to speak to you three right now." meowed Spottedleaf. They all looked at each other confused, but they shrugged it of and padded to Bluestar's den. Bluestar looked up and exclaimed, " You three are coming with Tigerclaw and me to the moonstone. " When?" an excited Firepaw meowed. Bluestar purred saying, " Right now. Go to Spottedleaf so you can get some herbs for the journey." They both bowed their head and headed off to Spottedleaf's den.

When they got there they could see that the herbs were already prepared. Spottedleaf purred out, " Looks like you guys are going to have an adventure!" Ravenpaw meowed, " Yeah, it's g-going to b-be fun!" " Well then you better eat up your herbs." exclaimed Spottedleaf. " YUCK!" all three of they yelled. Spottedleaf could only purred a laugh.

" Come on you three time to go!" said Bluestar. As they headed off they became silent, but Firepaw noticed that Ravenpaw kepted on looking at Tigerclaw with frightened eyes. Graypaw said out loud causing the silent to stop, " Thank Starclan we are almost there!"

Bluestar turned around, " Firepaw I want to to come in with Tigerclaw and me." Firepaw looked surprised but nodded. Before he followed Bluestar and Tigerclaw, he looked back at his two friends. They both nodded giving encourage.

Spottedleaf's P.O.V

Spottedleaf sigh to herself, she missed Firepaw, but she would never tell anyone that. She knew that if anyone found out she would be in trouble because she is a _medicine cat_. Sometimes Spottedleaf wished she wasn't a medicine cat, she wanted to be with Firepaw.

As she was walking around the forest looking for herbs she smelled Shadowclan cats towards the clan. Spottedleaf ran as fast as she could and when the clan came into view she saw cats fighting and growling.

Firepaw's P.O.V

They were rushing, he didn't know why until he smelling Shadowclan in _his territory! _As soon as they got to the camp he saw that they were already gone. He heard a yowl, he ran past Tigerclaw and saw Lionheart's dead body. He could hear Graypaw whimpering. Firepaw couldn't believe it, as the clan that wasn't injured came up to his body and shared tongues with him one more time.

" Good-bye my friend, you taught me a lot." grieved Firepaw, as he padded away with his tail down. He stopped walking when he saw Spottedleaf, she looked so tired. As Firepaw walked up to her , he meowed, " Are you ok?" She looked up bewildered, " I'm fine, just a little exhausted from treaty the wounded, Lionheart was such a good warrior and deputy, Speckletail, Smallear, and Goldenflower must be hurt the most!" Firepaw looked confused and asked, " Why? Wouldn't Bluestar be hurt the most?" Spottedleaf gently replied, " Speckletail and Smallear are his parents and Goldenflower is his sister ( which is true!), of course Bluestar will be hurt but not as much as Lionheart's kin."

Before Firepaw could even respond Bluestar hopped on the bolder. " Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" she loudly yowled. As they all came seated Bluestar began, " As we sadly see that Lionheart one of the best warriors die I must appoint the new deputy. The new deputy will be Tigerclaw!" Beside him he heard Ravenpaw whisper no. Firepaw looked at him confused. Ravenpaw saw that and said, " This is bad, Tigerclaw should have never been made deputy! He is dangerous."


	6. Chapter 6

ATTENTION!

I am so sorry I have not written more chapters, I have writers block. But don't worry I will have more chapters up soon! =) Sooner than you know!


	7. Chapter 7

Firepaw's P.O.V

Its been a half-moon since Tigerclaw became the deputy, and Firepaw couldn't get out Ravenpaw's words out of his head, _He's dangerous! _Since then Firepaw have been keeping his on Tigerclaw. He even been ignoring sweet Spottedleaf. " You two come here!" meow Whitestorm. Graypaw and Firepaw padded up to him confused. Whitestorm began, " I want you two to go hunting, and before you ask, yes _only you two!_"

As the two excited apprentices run off to the forest they didn't noticed the hostile look Tigerclaw was giving them. " I bet I can catch more than you Firepaw!" meowed a determined Graypaw. Firepaw scoffed out a " Yeah right!" As Firepaw looked for prey he smelled a different cat, definitely not Thunderclan.

While Graypaw already catch two mice, Firepaw noticed a battle-scarred, dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face, long, unkempt fur, and orange eyes trying to hunt on _his territory_. Firepaw hissed as he leaped on this she-cat. Surprised the cat got on her back on clawed at Firepaw. " Who are you and what are you doing on Thunderclan's territory?" spat out an angry Firepaw.

When the she-cat got on her paws still in a defensive pose, as she sniffed the air she smiled slyly, " And why should I answer you, _kitty pet?" _Firepaw flinched but snapped back, " Answer me!"

Spottedleaf's P.O.V

Spottedleaf was looking through her herbs when she smelled Graypaw enter her den. " Yes Graypaw?" Graypaw looked up and replied, " I was just bringing you fresh-kill since Firepaw isn't back yet to do so."

When he said that it made her fur burn up, " I-I-I don't know what your talking about Graypaw." stuttered Spottedleaf. Graypaw just rolled his eyes before answering, " Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure you don't, but I got to go inform Bluestar about Firepaw so see you later."

Firepaw's P.O.V

The she-cat sighed angrily, " My name is Yellowfang I'm from Shadowclan, aleast I was from Shadowclan I'm a loner now." Firepaw noticed that she was skinnier than any cat he seen and she was injured from the fight. " Stay here!" commanded Firepaw. Yellowfang muttered, " Like I can move." As Firepaw padded away he smelled a rabbit, he chased the rabbit down and began walking back to Yellowfang. _I can at least give this to her, she can leave right after that_, thought Firepaw.

" Here, take it." meowed Firepaw. Yellowfang looked at him like he was stupid. Firepaw sighed, " Its for it can give you some strength to live my territory." As Yellowfang bite into it Firepaw's stomach started to growl. Yellowfang muttered through a mouth full, " You might as well have some." He looked at her like she was crazy. " Look _kittypet _you need your strength as well to finish your hunting." Yellowfang spat out. _Well she is right, I do need my strength to catch prey for the clan. _Thought Firepaw.

As they finished the rabbit, Firepaw smelled a patrol party coming. " Quick you go to go a patrol is coming, go!" nudged a hastily Firepaw. While Yellowfang tried to limped away, Firepaw heard someone very familiar say out loud, " Well what do we have here?"


End file.
